The Destroyer
The Destroyer '''(pl.Niszczyciel) to Hardmodowa wersja Eater of Worlds dodana do gry w updacie 1.1. Posiada łącznie 80 tyś punktów życia i podobnie jak Skeletron Prime i The Twins jest zbudowany z metalu. Atakuje jak EoW jednak dodatkowo ma do dyspozycji atak dystansowy - laser. Gdy straci troche życia wypuszcza z siebie Proby, które strzelają do nas, utrudniając walke. W odróżnieniu od Eater of Worlds poszczególne części Destroyera nie rozpadają się po stracie całego życia. Zamiast tego Destroyer umiera jako jedna całość po stracie wszystkich 80 tyś. punktów życia. Z najbliższego graczowi segmentu wypada jego loot. Destroyer czasami spawnuje się podczas nocy w Hardmodzie. Widzimy wtedy komunikat "You feel vibrations coming from deep below..."(pl. Czujesz wibracje nadchodzące spod ziemi...) lub "You feel a quaking from deep underground..." (pl. Czujesz trzęsienia w głębi ziemi). Przyzywamy go za pomocą Mechanical Worm. Porady *Rekomendowanym pancerzem do walki z tym bossem (jak również resztą mechanicznych bossów, jak The Twins i Skeletron Prime) jest Adamantite Armor/Titanium Armor. Dodatkowo gracz powinien zaopatrzyć się w po 2 miktstury ułatwiające walke takie jak:Ironskin Potion, Thorns Potion, Gravitation Potion, Hunter Potion, Swiftness Potion, Shine Potion, Night Owl Potion. Niezbędne są także mikstury leczące np. Greater Healing Potion jednak powinniśmy ich używać tylko w ostateczności. *Zaleca się używać broni, które mogą przebić kilka celów takich jak Holly Arrows, Unholy Arrows, Jester Arrows, Flamethrower,Demon Scythe itp. Także Flamethrower jest bardzo skuteczny przeciwko temu bossowi, ponieważ zadaje w szybkim tempie dużo obrażeń i może przebić się przez 3 segmenty bossa. *Boss jest odporny na wszystkie Debuffy, ale Proby już nie, dlatego bronie z debuffami np. Dao Paw są przeciwko Probom skuteczne. * Proby są bardzo użyteczne przy leczeniu(33% szans na wypadnięcie serca) i dzięki nim możemy wygrać walke bez używania leczących mikstur. * Najskuteczniejszą bronią na Destroyera jest łuk wypadający z Hallowed Mimic. Mowa o Daedalus Stormbow.(Pl. łuk burzowy dedala). W połączeniu z Holly Arrows "rozwala destroyera w kilka sekund, bez leczenia się. (POTWIERDZONE przeze mnie!!!) Strategia Destroyer jest problematycznym przeciwnikiem ze względu na jego żywotność oraz fakt, że Megashark, za pomocą którego eksterminacja bossa jest tylko formalnością, jest możliwy do stworzenia przy użyciu Soul of Mights, które wypadają właśnie z Destroyera. W nieco późniejszej fazie gry jest on naprawdę łatwy do pokonania. Najprościej jest zbudować kładkę zbudowaną z solidnych bloków i platform, na wysokości ok. 150-200 stóp nad ziemią. Wykładamy podłogę o długości ok. 40 kratek, a w środku wypełniamy ją 4 platformami. Następnie przyzywamy bossa. Ten, nie mogąc nas dosięgniąc, będzie wił się na powierzchni, a my możemy spokojnie go ostrzeliwać z góry. Jeśli nie chcemy obrywać za często laserami, odchodzimy kawałek w bok, dzięki czemu jesteśmy w miarę bezpieczni. Probami nie należy się przejmować - wbrew pozorom, są bardzo słabe, a dość często wypadają z nich serduszka, dzięki czemu nie trzeba bać się o to, że nagle zginiemy. Jeżeli gracz obawia się, że zostanie łatwo zniszczony przez lasery, może wypełnić całą kładkę solidnymi blokami i pozostawić tylko małe "otwory" zrobione z platform. Z broni "walki wręcz" bardzo skuteczne jest Fetid Baghnakhs, gdyż szybkie uderzanie w Destroyera pozwala mu zadać naprawdę ogromne obrażenia w krótkim czasie, lecz należy uważać na to, że jest się bardzo łatwym celem do zaatakowania. Joja są skuteczne do odpychania sond, szczególnie z Yoyo Bag. Inne bronie jak Dao Of Pow są w stanie zadać przyzwoite obrażenia dzięki umiejętności przebijania się. Bronie dystansowe są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko bossowi, szczególnie łuki połączone z przebijającymi się strzałami (Jester's Arrow, Unholy Arrow, Holy Arrow. Daedalus Stormbow jest niesamowicie skutecznym łukiem, który potrafi szturmować falą strzał z nieba. Kombinacja z Holy Arrows ześle w dół strzały i spadające gwiazdki, które przebiją się przez jego ciało, zadając potężne obrażenia. Niesłychanie banalne jest pokonanie bossa za pomocą Nimbus Rod. Jeśli przyzwiemy go tuż po zmierzchu, moc różdżki sama go zniszczy przed nastaniem świtu. Rzecz jasna, warto "pomagać różdżce", gdyż dzięki temu boss padnie szybciej. Warto wtedy użyć joja lub broni dystansowej do usuwania sond, które mogą przeszkodzić podczas walki. Jeżeli gracz pokonał The Twins, Magical Harp jest efektywną bronią, ponieważ nuty potrafią się przebijać bez ograniczeń. Inną skuteczną bronią jest Meteor Staff. '''Film thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy z Hardmode Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.3.0.1